


The Water Hears And Understands

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: An Au I have, Basically scrap the whole Alina thing, Both Kaz and Inej come to serve their prison time in Ravaka, F/M, Fjerda has been taken, I have NO idea how Wylan, I know, It's an idea in my head and I need to get it out, Jesper - Freeform, Kerch is on thin ice, M/M, Matthias is mostly the narrator, Maybe to break them out???, Nina is in the second army, Novyi Zemi is pretty good and the Wandering Isles are fine too, Only one OC, Promise, but fuck it, he's also a prince, idk - Freeform, idk man, oh and the fold, or Kuwei show up, read the summary, so has Shu Han, stealing of power, where do i get these ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Matthais Helvar could recite his family's history off the back of his hand. For generations, the men were Drüskelle and the woman worked at home until four hundred years ago, a Grisha was born among them. They'd chased her out and thought that they'd gotten rid of her. She'd escaped to Ravaka and came back with a vengeance. She'd marry the Darkling, a fellow demon and spread the borders of Ravka. It swallowed everything whole and she ruled as a queen.It's been 400 years and Matthias longs nothing more to be outside in the wood but everything changes when a Heartrender catches his eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really should update the other SOC work and the Newsie one but NAH.

Matthias Helvar knew his family's history well. It changed the world. o

Originally, they were from Fjerda. For centuries the men had been Drüskelle, hunting Grisha's for a what they believed to be a noble cause. This all changed four hundred years ago when Artyom Helvar had three daughters. Two were brunettes and one was blonde with eyes that looked like mist. Her name was Natalya Helvar with her sisters Sasha and Anicka. The girls stayed at home and worked with their mothers to domestic tasks.

One day at the age of seventeen, Natalya was out in the market. All of the sudden, she summoned a shadow. Of course, the villagers immediately chased the young Grisha out of the village and in the woods where they expected she died of exposure.

They were wrong. By some miracle, Natalya reached the Ravakan border and crossed it. She went from town to town, working for short periods of time until she moved to the next down. That's how Aleksander found her - working in some rundown bar in the middle of nowhere. He'd taken her to the Little Palace and grew her into a queen.

Aunt Natalya made it sound very romantic.  When Matthias was younger, he'd pointed that out but she'd shushed him.

Their first conquest had been Ravaka itself. Then they'd taken Shu Han then Fjerda, all of it had been swallowed up. The other continents had been safe not only by the True Sea but by their kinder treatment of Grishas.

Under Natalya and Aleksander's rule, persecution and experimentation of Grisha were halted. Anyone under the suspicion of doing either was immediately jailed to await trial.  Still, Natalya was kind to her family. She brought them to Os Alta and made them Princes and Princesses. She often reminded them of her kindness.

Shadow Summoners don't die easily and Natalya still looked young and fair after four hundred years of ruling. Neither did her husband, Aleksander or The Darkling. Hardly anyone called him that anymore. They made no notion of stepping down, not any time soon.

Their rule, it seemed, might be eternal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya reflects.

Natalya reveled in her court. She truly did. When Aleksander originally proposed the idea of taking over the continent and ruling it as Kings and Queens, she’d been hesitant.

_What about revolutions? She whispered. Then she had only two years of training, her black kefta was still in prime condition. The idea of setting foot in Fjerda again made her skin crawl._

_Aleksander was always confident. He folded his hands and grinned. “We’ll deal with them, in time.” Not much older than she but his powers manifested as a child, unlike her. He always seemed so calm, as if worrying wasn't apart of his nature. How he managed it, Natalya never understood.  
_

_ “We’ll take it one step at a time, right?” Looking back, she hated how she sounded. Frightened at the prospect, hesitant. She should have been bolder, taken it right from the start. A Queen, she'd whisper to herself later. She should have been giddy, not terrified!  
_

_ “Of course.” He approached and wrapped her in his arms. “Think about it, Natalya, we’ll be Kings and Queens.” _

_ “Kings and Queens,” She repeated.  _

After a year of pondering, she accepted the idea. Although they’d expected much more of a fight, the Lasntovs relented control on the conditions that they had their lives. Eventually one of them fought for a seat on council . Ravka was the easy part, although there had been revolutions. Aleksander wanted to show their might but  _ “Why make more trouble?”  _   


“Why didn’t you take over Kerch?” Nikolai Lantsov was perched on the seat next to his queen. The youngest Lantsov had no talent keeping his mouth shut, whether insults or compliments but Natalya liked him. He was bright, new, and wanted to help his control.  _ He’d make a good king, _ Natalya thought with a flicker of shock. Thankfully, he wasn't stupid enough to fight for the throne nor was Aleksander and Natalya doing bad enough of a job that the young Lanstov would be inclined to.   


“Why would we? It’s not within our borders. And haven’t you ever been?” The Too-Clever Fox nodded. Natalya gave him her best smile. “It’s fun.”

Not only for its gambling dens, the brothels but to watch the Mercher’s Council fret with worry whenever the Queen of Ravka arrived for a visit. They were worried they’d wake up, the army would be at their door. That day, if it ever came, Natalya would laugh at their faces. Then she'd destroy them.  


Then she looked at him hard. “And since when have _you_ been to Kerch?” The boy flushed and changed the subject. Oh yes, she knew of the boys other title. Sturmhond, the priveteer with his flying ships. Genya reported to her personally but Natalya didn't mind the young boys escapades and adventures. If she had the chance to leave court and go on the open sea, she'd gladly take it. Then again, she liked Nikolia.  


A chuckled eased from her lips. He was right with his arguments of the addition to their empire would boost the economy, all Aleksander had brought up before. Natalya had won the argument against him, rebuddling that the bigger the Empire became then the harder it be to control. Whenever she won arguments, Aleksander normally let the sleeping dogs lie. It was the same if he won them, she'd let it go.   


Her husband was abset, working in Shu Han, checking that the Second Army stationed there was training well. As well as hunting for any signs of experimations or persecution as was customary. With newer generations, the intrest in such things died but the old ways continues to persist. They took turns holding court and who was on the field. It had led to the delay in their wedding day.  

However unorthodox it had been, they hadn’t been married for the first twenty years of ruling. The nobility had grumbled about it behind closed doors  _ Why? _ Her nieces and nephews asked when she snuck in to tell them stories.  _ We were just too busy. He was commanding the First Army in Shu Han. I was with the Second Army in Fjerda for the longest time. After it all settled, we just forgot. _

She gave her husband two weddings. The first was small, on Summoner Lake with his mother and hers, a few friends and the officiant. She'd worn a white gown with roses in her hair and he was in a grey suit. Their rings were simple, engraves with the dates and their intials. Old last names were kept. The second was large and official, with the entire country invited. The parties lasted for weeks and the Queen confessed that she didn’t remember most of them. 

Out of the blue, a messenger approached her and whispered in her ear. 

Nikolai leaned forward, purposefully overhearing. His jaw slackened and his hazel eyes widened. “They sent  _ him _ ?!”  

“You might as well come. Let’s give Mr.Brekker and Miss.Ghafa a proper welcoming.” She swept past the court, Nikolia on her heels. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made this more interesting with a look in Natalya. She's a personal favorite of mine and I hope you all enjoy her. 
> 
> And thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate them!


End file.
